


Save a Bull, Ride a Cowboy

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bar Room Brawl, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jack, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Dom Castiel, Gen, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rodeo AU, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's a new cowboy at this rodeo, and Castiel isn't quite sure what to do with him, Dean is suspicious and Sam's got problems of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Jack Harkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is all inspired by Cuda's superwood rodeo AU idea. The work title is completely Kitty_KatAllie's fault.

Castiel sighed as he stepped  into the bar, stretching his neck. Dean leaned on the bar, two empties already by his elbow while Sam sat just behind him, nose in a book while his own beer was going warm. The place was full of cowboys like usual, most of them riders or attached to the Rodeo in some way. Plenty of girls too, one of which Dean was chatting up already. Dark haired, big breasted and tight jeans that showed off every curve. Of course.

Making his way over, Castiel sat across from Sam. “What are you reading?”

“Nothing,” said Sam, closing the book and setting it so Castiel couldn’t easily see the title. He picked up his beer and sipped it as the waitress brought one for Cas.

“Thanks.” He sipped it, noticing Dean had moved closer to the girl. “Need to crash in my room tonight, Sam?”

“Probably.” He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back. They watched as Dean led the girl over to the pool tables. “You hear Jack Harkness joined our circuit?” asked Sam.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah. I guess after what happened he had to get away.” Nobody really talked about it. 4-5-6 had been put down, but the damage was already done.

Raised voices pulled their attention to the pool tables. A big biker looking man was shouting at Dean while the smaller man just watched him. Sam was on his feet first, moving towards his brother before the first swing came.

Castiel shook his head as the fight quickly spread. He stood up, not feeling like bailing a Winchester out of jail again, and started making his way over. Someone swung a pool cue at him and he caught it, twisting it in his attacker’s hand and knocking the man clean out.

Dean was on his back on the pool table, pinned down. Castiel saw the flash of a knife and grabbed the man’s hand, twisting his wrist and yanking him off Dean, sending him into the other tables.  Someone caught him and sent him careening into Sam, both of them landing in a tangle on the booze and sawdust covered floor.

Castiel tried to get himself out from under Sam’s heavy arms, hearing a shout behind them. He looked up to see someone in a white cowboy hat taking out two bikers at once. The fight seemed to be ending as quickly as it began.

The stranger walked over to where Sam and Castiel were on the floor and offered a hand to each of them, pulling them both up at the same time with surprising strength. He gave a cocky smile to the pair. “Jack Harkness, and who are you?”

Castiel was caught by his blue eyes. Cocky but there was pain there. Sam just stared stupidly.

“Hey, let go of my brother,” growled Dean, elbowing his way over.

Jack smiled a little broader, if that was possible. “Ah, you must be the Winchester brothers.”

“Yeah,” said Dean, dusting Sam off. “And this is Castiel.”

“Very nice to meet all of you. Let me buy you a beer.”

Dean looked about to protest, but beer was usually a fast way to his good side. Jack lead the way to the bar and ordered four beers, leaning against the bar to drink his and watching the other three.

“Heard you were going to be joining us,” said Sam.

Something flickered in Jack’s eyes. “Yep. Watched you two ride tonight, you’re pretty good.”

Dean crossed his arms, clearly not buying.

Castiel figured he better intervene. “Thanks for the beers, Jack.” He steered the Winchesters to a table, watching Jack shrug and start chatting up another cowboy, but his eyes kept flickering back to the three of them.

“Ass,” muttered Dean, turning his back to him.

“He bought you a beer, dude,” muttered Sam.

“Probably just wants to get in my pants, or yours.” He glanced at Castiel. “Maybe even yours. I’ve heard about this guy.”

“He just lost someone close to him,” said Castiel. “I highly doubt he’s seeking any sort of relationship.”

“Yeah?” Dean gestured at the bar where Jack was escorting the cowboy he’d been chatting with out of the bar. “Didn’t even know Barry swung that way.”

Sam huffed. “Yeah, like you’re the poster boy for stable relationships. Or you’ve never gotten laid on the rebound.”

Dean gestured with his beer. “I don’t like him,” he pronounced.

Sam rolled his eyes and went to collect his book. “I’m going back to the room.”

“Yeah, sure.” Dean watched his little brother leave.

Castiel shook his head. “Maybe you should give Jack a chance.”

“Naw, I know his type. Cocky sons of bitches all of them. Should have retired already, but don’t know when to quit.”

“Yes, I am sure you know the type very well,” said Castiel dryly.

Dean shot him a look. Castiel got up and walked away from the table. The jukebox was playing something soft and sad. This wasn’t the life he’d planned for either, he’d just fallen into it and it stuck. But he was glad he’d met the Winchesters. They’d become a family to him. Still, he couldn’t quite get Jack’s blue eyes out of his mind. They reminded him of Dean’s green ones, in some ways.

Finishing his beer, Castiel headed outside. The night was hot and muggy, making him miss the air conditioning in the bar as soon as he stepped outside. The sky was splashed with stars, visible even from the brightly lit parking lot. Walking around the bar Castiel made his way to the empty lot next to the bar, still watching the night sky.

A shooting star arced across his vision. Maybe it was a sign that things would get better for all of them. Shaking his head he looked back down at the empty field, then back at the bar. Should probably make sure Dean got back to his room in one piece. At least the bar was just across the street from the motel. He could see the Impala from here, a darker patch against the night.

Turning back to the bar, Castiel stuck his head in to see Dean had already cozied up to another girl. Shaking his head, he headed back to the motel. The parking lot was quiet as he crossed it, crickets chirping softly in the night. He stood at his door with the key when he heard a noise. Turning, he saw Jack leaning against the motel wall, slowly drinking from a bottle and looking up at the sky.

“Nice night,” said Castiel quietly. He must have finished with Barry pretty quickly.

“Yeah,” Jack didn’t look towards him, just kept his eyes on the stars.

“Listen…” Castiel thought he should say something about Dean.

“No, don’t say anything,” Jack turned towards him, eyes suddenly fierce. “I don’t need any more sympathy.”

“That wasn’t…”

Jack strode to him. They were the same height and Jack’s eyes met his. “I came here to start over. I’m just a rider, same as anybody else.”

 _You’re not like anyone else_ , Castiel thought, then wondered where the hell that thought had come from. Jack held his eyes a moment before turning and walking away, vanishing into a room a few doors down. Castiel shook himself and stepped into his own room.

Shaking his head he got undressed and ready for bed, wondering if this rodeo was big enough for all of them.


	2. What Happens in Rodeo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one's pretty much just sex. Jack and Sam.

The stands were only half full since the skies threatened rain. Jack stood with arms crossed watching Dean prepare to ride a bronc. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Sam standing a few feet away, watching Dean shift in the saddle. Sam stood very still, tension evident in his flexing hands and straight back. Dean gave a nod and the gate opened.

The horse came flying out, bucking hard and twisting underneath Dean. The experienced rider followed its movements as it dropped and bucked again. There was a sudden twist and Dean left the saddle, hitting the ground with a dull thud long seconds before the buzzer sounded. Jack winced in sympathy while Sam shook his head.

“He’ll be drunk in an hour,” said Sam, walking over to Jack and adjusting his hat.

“Probably shouldn’t be talking to me.” Jack didn’t look at him. “Brother won’t be happy.”

Sam snorted as Castiel helped Dean up. “He’ll be fine.”

Jack glanced at Sam. “Not riding tonight?”

“Naw, think I twisted my wrist last night. Dean doesn’t want me to hurt it worse.”

Jack smiled, maybe with a touch of sadness. “He takes good care of you.”

“Sometimes. You aren’t riding tonight either.”

Jack swallowed, remembering. “No, not this rodeo. Next one I’m already signed up for, though.”

“Why are you here then?” asked Sam. “Scoping out the competition?”

Jack looked at him, all easy smile. “Maybe so.” Sam met his eyes with a small smile of his own, tongue darting out to lick his lips as his brown eyes took in Jack’s body with more than a hint desire. Heart skipping a beat, Jack smiled a bit broader, uncrossed  his arms and leaned back against the rail, giving Sam a better view. “Want to get a drink?” he asked.

“Sounds great to me.” Sam gestured for Jack to lead the way, glancing back to where Dean was wiping his face and climbing out of the arena.

They walked away from the arena, heading behind the stands and towards the vendors hawking overpriced barbecue, cheap beer and souvenirs. The crowd was thin here too, arena announcements echoing loudly. Jack grabbed a couple beers and handed one to Sam. “Safe to assume Dean’s going to head straight to the bar?”

“Most likely. You’ve got a room though, right?” Sam watched him intently.

Heat curled around Jack’s gut at that look. He sipped his beer and smiled. “Moving kind of fast, aren’t you?”

Sam blushed self-consciously as he looked away. “Which rodeo you sign up for?” he asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

Jack told him. “It’s in two weeks.”

“We’ll be there. That’s two weeks to decide if this is a bad idea.” As if coming to a decision, he suddenly turned and crowded into Jack’s personal space, looking down into his eyes again..

Jack raised an eyebrow as the usually shy cowboy turned aggressive. “Believe me, I’m not the sort of guy that usually says no. I just want to make sure why you’re doing it. This isn’t just about pissing your brother off, is it?”

Sam shrugged and Jack found himself watching the way his shoulders moved in his shirt. “Even if it is, it’s my choice.”

“Your choice,” repeated Jack, bringing his eyes back up to Sam’s face “but my neck if Dean comes after me.”

“Look,” growled Sam in a tone that went straight to Jack’s cock. “Leave my brother out of this. We're going back to your room and my brother is not invited.”

An image flashed in Jack’s mind of being between Sam and Dean Winchester. He shook his head. This was already a bad enough idea. Then again, wasn’t that his modus operandi? "Fine cowboy, let’s go."

They walked silently across the parking lot to the motel. Jack looked at Sam’s long strides, wondering just what a man that tall might be packing. Probably find out soon enough. He was glad Sam was walking in front of him as he quickly adjusted his erection. Sam’s ass in those jeans wasn’t a bad thing either.

Finally they reached the door to Jack’s room. Unlocking it, Jack looked at Sam, but Sam looked at the handle, not him. As soon as Jack removed his key, Sam grasped the handle and pushed his way inside. Jack followed, turning to close the door. Just as he was turning back, Sam grabbed his shoulder and shoved him against the door, crushing him in a bruising kiss. Jack’s hat fell to the floor as Sam grabbed his face in both hands.

Jack groaned and grabbed Sam’s forearms, parting his mouth for him. _This was such a bad idea._ Sam’s tongue slid into his mouth, forcing Jack’s mouth farther open. Jack’s breath caught, erection straining his jeans as he tasted the adrenaline, earth and salt in Sam’s mouth. Sam grabbed Jack’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Grinding against Jack, he bit his bottom lip. The metallic tang of blood flooded Jack’s mouth. Jack bucked against him, but Sam's weight kept him pinned against the door.  All Jack could do was groan as Sam inserted a leg between his knees and dragged his thigh against Jack’s heavy erection. Jack knew he was very, very fucked. Literally and figuratively. Sam dropped a hand to his hair as he let go of Jack’s lip. Wrenching Jack’s head to one side he bit the tender flesh of his throat, dragging his teeth.

Jack thrashed helplessly beneath him. Sam groaned against his throat before licking the mark he'd left on Jack’s neck. Grabbing Jack by the shirt, he dragged him to the bed before picking him up and dumping him on it. Jack panted as he watched Sam kick off his leather boots and crawl towards him from the foot of the bed.

"Sam,"  Jack breathed. _Damn the cowboy was hot_ , Jack thought as he stared helplessly at Sam coming towards him on his hands and knees, long hair hanging from beneath his hat, smelling like dirt and horses and leather, predatory eyes dark with lust. Sam reached forward and yanked open Jack’s fly. Crying out against the sudden touch of cold air, Jack arched and moaned Sam’s name again.

"Lube?" growled Sam.

"Dresser," gasped Jack.

"Strip," Sam ordered as he got up to get it.

Jack obeyed with trembling hands, tossing his clothes in a heap off the side of the bed. Maybe he should have known Sam would be like this. Everyone seemed to assume Jack preferred topping, but the truth was quite the opposite. And this bull rider was quite looking forward to being ridden himself; being a bad idea only made it more exciting. He took a breath and settled back onto the bed, legs slightly spread, flushed cock standing out from his stomach.

Sam set his hat on the dresser and watched Jack as he finished. Sam was still fully dressed except for his boots, long hair framing his face, lube held loosely in his hand. Jack shifted under Sam's heated gaze, hands stealing down to touch his throbbing erection.

"No," growled Sam. "Don't touch yourself."

Jack groaned and bit his lip, grabbing the sheets and rocking his hips. He could see Sam's erection through his jeans. It seemed his prediction about the big man carrying a big stick was correct. He wanted it more than anything in quite a while.

Sam walked to the edge of the bed and dropped the lube next to Jack. "You do it," he said, reaching to release himself. "And suck me."

Jack shifted to his knees, popping the lube open as he stared down at Sam's large cock. Slowly he sucked the head into his mouth, earning a low moan from Sam. As he slid further down Sam's shaft he started penetrating himself, rocking against his fingers as his tongue lapped at the underside of Sam's cock. Sam held up the hem of his shirt, just watching as Jack took him deeper.  Sam’s head rocked back under Jack’s expert ministrations and he moaned louder. Jack smiled around his cock, pulling back a little. Sam’s head dropped back to his chest and he narrowed his eyes, putting his other hand on the back of Jack's head, pushing him down until he started to gag.

Jack fought him for air a moment until Sam let him up. Pulling off, he gasped and wiped at his mouth, looking up at Sam, his lust-darkened eyes, full of hunger and need. Sam grabbed him under the arms and threw him back on the bed, pushing his legs apart, denim scratching against bare skin as he grabbed Jack's wrists again and pinned them above his head, teeth clashing as he kissed him. Sam's erection brushed against Jack’s, making him buck and whimper again.

Sam dropped his head to bite Jack's shoulder. Jack cried out, needing to come. "Fuck me, Sam." He was long past caring at this point, the world narrowed to the need to be filled and to come.

Sam grinned and pulled up Jacks knees, glancing down at him spread open and ready. Letting go of Jack's wrists, he pulled a condom from his pocket and quickly rolled it on. Slicking himself, he watched Jack’s face as he started pushing himself inside.

Jacks eyes screwed shut as Sam worked himself deeper. He'd had big before, but not in some time.  Sam was stretching him, filling him. It hurt, but there was so much pleasure there, too. The zipper of Sam's jeans dragged against his ass, adding another edge of pain to the pleasure. Jack rocked against him, trying to accommodate him. Turning his head, Sam bit Jack's leg. Shouting, Jack’s hands dropped to his cock, needing release.

Sam grabbed his hands and pinned them again. "No," he growled, leaning forward and changing the angle, nearly doubling Jack over as he drove into him brutally, thrusting shallowly but hard. Jack's noises turned incoherent as he writhed underneath him, sweat slickening both their bodies. Sam rode Jack like one of his bulls, following his movements but keeping control and never faltering in his rhythm as Jack twisted and bucked.

Suddenly Sam gave a shout of his own, coming hard. Jack could only ride through his orgasm helplessly, his own cock fully hard and weeping. Finally Sam’s movements slowed.

"Sam..." Jack begged, opening his eyes to look up at the bigger man.

Sam gave him a feral smile and slipped out of Jack's ass. He let go of Jack’s wrists and grabbed his hips, moving to swallow Jack's cock in one swift movement. Jack cried out again, hands scrabbling for purchase, the warm, wet suction of Sam’s mouth too much to take.

The world whited out as he came.  By the time he could breathe again, Sam was dropping the condom in the bin and tucking himself away. Jack didn't understand how he could be standing.

Sam gave an embarrassed smile as he picked up his hat. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

Jack watched him leave. The only sign that he’d been there was Jack and the crumpled bed sheets. Shaking his head, Jack got himself up and headed for the shower. There would be time to figure out Sam Winchester later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to awabubbles and Kitty_KatAllie for betaing this. And especially awabubbles for the inspiration/encouragement...
> 
> Awabubbles made[ amazing ar](http://awabubbles.tumblr.com/post/61367795102/illustration-for-merindabs-superwood-rodeo-au)t to go with this!


	3. All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack knew Castiel was a damn good looking man. He didn't expect him to also be a dom. But maybe Cas knows just what he needs.

Jack adjusted himself in the saddle, feeling the heaving beast quivering beneath him. He took a deep breath, steadying himself before signaling his readiness.

The gate flew open and it was all Jack could do to hold on as the bull arched and twisted, trying to throw off the rider. Jack's world narrowed to the sounds of the bull, his grip on the rope and the creature beneath him. His heart thumped against his chest as adrenaline pumped in his veins. Faintly, he heard the buzzer sound just as he lost his grip, thrown violently to the ground.

The clowns rushed in and he picked himself up slowly, raising a hand to the crowd before moving slowly of the arena. Castiel helped him out and Jack met his eyes briefly, startled by the deep blue universe he saw there.

Then Castiel was gone as quickly as he’d come. Jack shook his head.  Castiel was tight with the Winchesters. He knew they’d pulled out of this rodeo, and he still didn’t know what was between him and Sam, if anything, but probably tangling with Castiel was a bad idea.

Still, a little while later in the bar, he found himself watching the man. He moved with an unusual grace, making his way around the bar, talking to nearly everyone. He leaned over to grab something and Jack stared at the way his Wranglers perfectly framed his ass, desire beginning to curl in his stomach. He swallowed and got his second beer as Castiel leaned in to speak with another cowboy. Jack could imagine the hot breath on his ear and shivered. Straightening again, Castiel moved away. Jack could see the tight control. He wondered what it would be like to watch Castiel lose that control, to give himself over. He adjusted the growing erection in his pants.

Castiel was suddenly by his elbow. “Hello, Jack.”

Jack nearly dropped his beer. “You are quiet, anyone ever told you that?” From here he could smell Castiel, all sweat and dirt and something sweet and faintly spicy, almost like cinnamon. It was doing nothing to alleviate his raging hard-on.

Castiel chuckled. “It has been said.” He met Jack’s eyes and Jack found himself catching his breath as he stared down that deep well. “You’ve been watching me all night.”

Swallowing, Jack looked away first. “Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Can I buy you a beer?”

“Yeah, you can do that.” Castiel took a seat next to him.

Jack ordered one, then turned back to Cas as the bartender put it down for him. “I see the Winchesters pulled out of this one.”

“They had some other business to take care of. You did well tonight.”

“Thanks.” Jack gave his winning smile. “Landed a little rough, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“I’d imagine a man like you, rough is what you prefer.”

Jack nearly spat out his beer. “Cas…?”

Castiel had an amused look in his eyes as he leaned closer to Jack. “I know your reputation, and your type. You’re used to getting what you want. But I bet what you really want is to be tied down to the bed while I use you. Isn’t it?”

Jack’s mouth was dry. That was the last thing he’d expected out of the man’s mouth. Apparently Castiel was as good at reading people as he was bulls. He nodded slowly.

“Then why are we still here talking?”

Jack stood up and grabbed his coat. Castiel watched him and put a key in his hand. “I’m in room 127. Wait there for me.”

Nodding, Jack hurried out of the bar and headed for the motel. This was probably even crazier than screwing Sam Winchester. But Castiel had nearly read his mind, and he wasn’t going to say no. He reached the room and unlocked it with shaking hands.

Taking a breath, he stepped inside. It was just a plain, ordinary motel room with a single bed. An armchair faced the small TV. He had no idea what Castiel expected of him, or how he wanted him. Jack took a couple breaths, then stripped out of his clothes before pulling the coat back on. Everyone loved the coat. He had a sharp pang as Ianto crossed his mind, but he pushed the thought aside. Tonight wasn’t about that. He had no idea what it was about, to be honest, but he was looking forward to finding out.

Licking his lips, Jack settled into the armchair and waited, watching the door. He had no idea how long Castiel would make him wait, but after a few minutes he dropped a hand to slowly stroke his cock, wanting to be ready whenever Castiel did appear. Jack’s eyes drifted closed as he thought of Castiel’s blue eyes, wondering what they would look like lust blown and hungry. He spread his legs a little wider, twisting his hand as he stroked, careful not to push himself too far.

Suddenly there was the feeling of warm breath inches from his cheek. Jack’s eyes flew open. Castiel watched him and leaned in to drag his tongue slowly against the stubble on Jack’s jaw line. Moaning, Jack’s eyes fell closed again as Castiel took his wrists and pinned them above his head. “Getting started without me?” he asked with a hint of amusement.

Jack looked up at him, breathless. Cas reached down and opened the coat a little wider, taking in Jack’s firm body, cock hard and leaking, the erection not flagging at all for Jack being startled. There were some fresh bruises from the day’s ride, and maybe Jack wasn’t as young as he’d once been, but Castiel seemed to see past that. “You’re a beautiful man,” he said softly.

Blushing, Jack leaned his head forward for a kiss. Castiel pulled back and ran a hand down Jack’s smooth chest instead. Jack’s breath caught as he watched him, cock twitching in anticipation. Still holding Jack’s wrists, Castiel leaned down and circled one nipple with his tongue. Moaning, Jack closed his eyes and arched up against him, unable to free his hands from Castiel’s iron grip.

Castiel’s free hand pinched and twisted the other nipple, making Jack groan. Castiel moved to sooth it with his tongue before planting  a sloppy wet kiss over it. Raising his head, he leaned in to plant another kiss just behind first one ear, then the other. He shifted away just a bit, his grip the only connection as he planted kisses seemingly randomly across Jack’s body, first his chest, then his jaw, a bare bit of shoulder, his throat, and finally just above his heart. When no more kisses came, Jack slowly opened his eyes, panting as he looked up at Castiel.

A faint smile flitted across his lips, quickly gone. Watching Jack he reached down to pull his belt out of his pants. Jack licked his lips, but he was surprised when Castiel let go of his wrists. “The coat reminds you of other things, take it off.” Surprised again by Castiel’s perception, he took it off, now really feeling naked. Maybe that was point after all. “Onto the bed,” Castiel ordered.

Jack swallowed and hurried to obey, leaving the coat next to the chair. Castiel walked over and guided him onto his back, expertly looping the belt around Jack’s wrists, then through the headboard. Licking his lips, Jack watched as Castiel slowly shed his clothes, making Jack moan and rock just at the tantalizing glimpses of flesh. Finally Castiel stood naked. His chest was dusted with dark hair, leading down to a cock that Jack was quite pleased to see was thick and ready.

Castiel looked down at him and Jack was again caught by his eyes, darkening now with lust. Castiel leaned over him and placed a finger on his clavicle, just hard enough to slow his breath. Jack swallowed hard and Cas dragged that finger slowly his breastbone. Jack’s hips jerked as the finger reached his stomach, needing friction and getting none.

As if making a silent decision, Castiel lifted his hand, causing Jack to whimper. Instead, Castiel came further up the bed and straddled Jack’s chest, gripping the headboard with one hand as the other one guided his cock into Jack’s willing mouth. Jack’s eyes closed as he wrapped his lips around Castiel’s cock, tasting a hint of that same sweet spice he’d smelled earlier, precum adding salt to his tongue. Relaxing his jaw, he let Castiel push himself deeper, before pulling back and slowly fucking Jack’s mouth.

Jack’s hips rocked upward, but Castiel rode him easily, never losing his rhythm as Jack writhed beneath him, heels digging against the sheet as he tried to get any friction he could against his cock. He whimpered against Castiel’s unwavering thrusts, tears threatening the corners of his eyes as he was overwhelmed by the need to come. He would be begging if he could, but he was helpless.

Castiel raised himself up a little, dropping one hand to touch Jack’s face. Jack opened his eyes and gave a tiny nod, eyes pleading. Holding Jack’s eyes, Castiel pressed even deeper into Jack’s mouth, nearly cutting off his air for two thrusts before pulling back and coming with a groan, his head dropping forward as Jack struggled to swallow what he was being given.

Pulling carefully out, Castiel panted as he looked down at Jack, the control clearly slipping. He reached over and grabbed lube and a condom from the bedside drawer before leaning down to kiss Jack, pushing his tongue inside to taste himself. Jack groaned as Castiel pulled away. “Please,” he begged. “I need to come.”

Castiel nodded, watching his face as he lubed his fingers to prepare himself. “You are a beautiful man, Harkness,” said Castiel quietly, breath catching as his fingers did the work. “There is so much I could do with you.”

Jack groaned and shifted. “Please…Castiel,” he repeated, tugging lightly on his bonds.

Without taking his eyes off of Jack’s face, Castiel rolled the condom onto him and applied more lube. Jack cried out as Castiel lowered himself onto his swollen cock, sliding all the way down. Jack’s head rocked back against the pillow, eyes screwing shut as his cock was enveloped in Castiel’s heat. “God, please, move,” Jack groaned.

Castiel did so, putting his hands on Jack’s chest for leverage as he ground against him. Jack met his movements, panting and whimpering as they rocked together. Castiel clenched tightly around him and Jack shouted as he came, thrashing violently against Castiel until finally his hips stilled.

Leaning forward, Castiel kissed his parted lips and reached up to free Jack’s hands. Jack slowly opened his eyes. “That…”

Castiel put a finger to his lips and shook head. He rubbed feeling back into Jack’s wrists, kissing him again gently. Jack’s eyes drifted closed again under Castiel’s hands. “Just rest, Jack,” Castiel said softly, planting one more kiss on his lips. Jack felt the bed move and was vaguely aware of Castiel cleaning him up. He felt Castiel covering him up with a blanket and kissing his forehead.

The bed dipped as Castiel slipped in next to Jack, curling around him, one arm thrown possessively across Jack’s chest. Jack sighed happily and turned his head, finding Castiel’s lips blindly. Whatever would happen in the morning would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to Kitty_KatAllie for the beta. And also Cuda, for turning me on to this ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts to find out what's been going on, and Castiel and Sam take Jack on together.

It had been a week since the last rodeo, three weeks since Jack had seen the Winchesters. He saw Sam and Dean talking with Castiel across the small crowd of cowboys and horses. Wondering if he should walk over, Jack started to turn away. “Hey, Jack!” Sam called out to him.

Taking a breath, Jack adjusted his hat and put on a smile before turning and walking over to the trio. “Good to see you. Missed you last week.”

Dean gave him a suspicious look, green eyes narrowing. “What are you getting at, Harkness?”

Sam sighed. “Can’t the guy even say hello?”

“Sam does have a point, Dean,” said Castiel, watching Jack intensely.

“What, are you two suddenly in love with him or something?”

Castiel and Sam shared a look. Dean tensed and glared at them both. Jack knew he was in trouble even before Dean took a swing at him. Sam grabbed at his arm. “What the hell, Dean?”

“Did you touch my brother?” Dean demanded.

Knowing Sam was holding him, Jack stood just out of reach, smiling. “Well, he started it.”

Dean struggled to get free of Sam. “I’ll fucking kill you.”

Sam grabbed the front of Dean’s shirt, forcing him to look at him. “Why?”

Dean looked at Sam, then over at Jack. “My brother is off limits,” he growled at Jack.

Jack crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that up to Sam?”

“Jack does have a point,” said Castiel.

Twisting in Sam’s arms, he glared at his friend. “Did you sleep with him too?”

Castiel turned and narrowed his eyes, meeting Dean’s.

“We’re starting to draw a crowd,” said Jack, nodding at where the other cowboys were starting to watch. “Why don’t we go somewhere else and talk about this?”

Dean shook himself free of Sam. “Sure.” He stalked away towards the refreshment tent. Castiel handed Dean a bottle of water. Dean twisted the top off as if he wished it was Jack’s neck. Jack stood back from the trio, arms crossed again.

“We’re all adults here, Dean.”

“You slept with my brother. And my best friend.”

Jack knew what pain sounded like, even if someone was trying to hide it. “This wasn’t about you.”

Dean sagged and muttered as he turned away. Sam gave an apologetic look and went after him, leaving Castiel with Jack.

“The nature of my relationship with Dean is…complicated,” said Castiel. “And what I do on my own time is really not his business.”

Jack glanced at where Sam and Dean were having a quiet argument. “He’s taken care of Sam a long time, hasn’t he?”

Castiel stepped closer to Jack, avoiding the question. “I did enjoy our evening.”

Smiling warmly, desire crept into his belly at the memory, Jack met his eyes. “Yeah, I did too.”

“Sam also enjoyed himself. Perhaps we can arrange something after the rodeo tonight.”

“That sounds like an excellent reason for Dean to murder me in my sleep.” Jack kept his smile in the face of danger, even as his jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight.

“We’ll handle Dean, you just focus on your ride.”

Jack nodded and turned away. He glanced back. “This is just fun, right?”

“Yes, Jack.”

Jack gave a nodded and hurried out of the tent, adjusting his hat as he walked across the dirt, taking a deep breath. He’d have to focus tonight; a distracted ride would be a short one. If anything happened after, well, he’d find out soon enough. He lost himself in the familiar rhythms of the rodeo, preparing himself mentally, half watching the other riders. Dean had a good ride, but he avoided Castiel and the Winchesters until it was his own time to go.

As soon as the bull came out of the gate, Jack knew he was in trouble. He tried to hold on as the bull twisted and kicked, but he got thrown off well before the buzzer. Jack landed on his side with a grunt, knocking the wind out of him. The clowns chased the bull  off and Castiel helped him up. Jack gave a little smile and made his way out of the arena, wincing and knowing he wouldn’t qualify for the next night’s ride.

There was no sign of the trio by the time the rodeo finished up for the night. Jack took care of a few last little things, then headed to his motel room to get cleaned up. He definitely needed a drink after all this. Wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt and adjusting his hat, he unlocked the door and let himself inside.

To Jack's surprise, Castiel was sitting in the armchair as if he belonged there. "Hello Jack."

Jacks mouth went dry at the sound of that voice, cock already stirring. There was movement to his right and Sam reached to take off his coat and hat.  Jack let him, keeping his eyes on Castiel.

"Do you have a safe word, Jack?” asked Castiel.

“Banana,” Jack grinned at him. Castiel's expression didn't change. Sam huffed as he undid Jack’s shirt buttons. Sam pulled his shirt from off his shoulders, leaving him in his dirty white undershirt.

“Naw, I’ll try anything once. Or twice. Maybe four…ahh,” he was cut off by Sam leaning down to bite at the joint of shoulder and neck.

"That's enough, Sam," said Castiel. Sam licked a stripe up Jack's neck, making him shudder.

Castiel leaned forward. "Sit. I told you only to undress him."

Sam moved to obey, mischief still in his eyes. Jack watched as the big man settled against the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Come here, Jack." Castiel pointed to just in front of him.

Jack took the three steps quickly, heart thudding in anticipation. Castiel looked up at him and Jack dropped to his knees. He bowed his head, waiting for Castiels next command. He hardly knew the man, but already he knew he'd do anything he asked.

Castiel tilted his chin up and watched him closely. Jack squirmed under that intense blue focus, hands fluttering a moment before clasping them together behind his back. Castiel's free hand went to his zip, drawing it down then letting go of Jack to free himself. "Take off your pants but don't touch yourself."

Jack quickly obeyed, glancing back at Sam, who hadn't moved, just watched. Castiel grabbed his chin and pulled him back to face him, spreading his legs a bit wider for Jack. Taking the hint, Jack leaned forward and slowly ran his tongue up Castiel’s cock, growing harder at the spicy sweet taste. Castiel wrapped a hand in Jack’s hair and Jack shifted up to slowly work his way down the shaft, making Castiel moan softly. Jack’s eyes closed as he concentrated on earning the small noises Castiel made as lips and tongue moved around his cock.

A large hand on his ass told him Sam had moved. He started to raise his head, but Castiel kept him in place. He moaned around Castiel’s cock as Sam’s slicked fingers started penetrating him, spreading his legs just a bit more to give easier access. Sam held his hip tightly to keep him from moving, so Jack went down even further on Castiel trying to distract himself.

It didn’t work, especially as Sam’s long fingers stroked his prostate. Jack groaned loud enough around Castiel that he shifted and apparently opened his eyes. “Sam, what are you doing?”

Sam stroked it again and Jack tried to thrust but his hand kept him firmly in place.

“Sam.” Castiel’s tone was a warning, but Sam didn’t let up and Jack came hard, staining the chair and going limp around Castiel’s cock.

Castiel carefully pulled Jack off of him, and guided him into the chair. He could see Sam watching with a cheeky grin on his face, still kneeling on the floor and looking up at Castiel.

“You want me to punish you,” said Castiel.

Sam’s eyes brightened, even Jack could see that from where he was sitting.

“Give me your belt,” said Castiel calmly, standing just to the side so Jack could watch.

Sam watched Jack as he unhooked the belt and pulled it free of his pants, placing it in Castiel’s open hand. Castiel grabbed Sam’s shirt and hauled him halfway to his feet, then over to the chair. Sam’s eyes went  wide when he realized what Castiel was doing, but he complied as Castiel bent him over the arms of the chair, mostly across Jack’s lap.

“Hold his wrists, Jack,” said Castiel as he tugged Sam’s pants down to his knees.

Jack’s heart beat faster as he grabbed Sam’s wrists and held them against his back while Castiel tested the belt in his hands. “Cas,” started Sam, raising his head.

His words were lost in a cry as Castiel brought the belt down with an audible crack. Jack winced in sympathy, but kept his grip as Sam flinched. Castiel brought it down again and again, and Jack could see the spreading redness on his cheeks. Castiel finally stopped, barely out of breath. “What did you do wrong, Sam?”

“I disobeyed,” Sam panted.

“Willfully,” said Castiel, running a hand along the raw red skin. Sam hissed and Jack could easily feel his hard cock, rubbing against his own.

Castiel crossed the room and plucked something out of a bag by the bed Jack hadn’t noticed before. He walked back over and shifted Sam. “Aw, Cas…” Sam muttered.

Castiel brought his bare hand down with a slap, making Sam yelp. “You asked me to do this. If you want to continue you need to learn to listen.”

Sam closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.” He finished what he was doing. “Jack, put him on his knees just there.”

Jack helped Sam up, eyeing the large cockring Castiel had put on Sam. At least Sam did look more contrite now as he knelt where Jack put him, looking up at Jack and Cas through lowered lashes. Jack wasn’t as young as he used to be, but he was half-hard now. Unsure of what else to do, he knelt a few steps away from Sam and lowered his head again.

Castiel stepped to him and touched his cheek gently. Jack closed his eyes and gently nuzzled against his hand, just happy to be touching Castiel at all. Castiel leaned down and kissed him, warm and wet and amazing. Jack hummed happily. That ghostly smiled flickered across Castiel’s face. “On the bed, Jack.”

He hurried to obey, growing harder by the minute just with anticipation. Castiel pulled some rope from the bag, stripped Sam and expertly bound him hand to foot, gagging him when he finished. Jack shivered, aware once again that Castiel was a dangerous man.

Castiel stood back and admired his handiwork a moment. Sam bound and gagged was a wonderful sight, his strong arms pulled behind him, showing off the broad chest. There was an odd tattoo Jack hadn't noticed before, but it was mostly hidden by the ropes. Sam's cock stood out, already flushed and leaking from the ring. Castiel settled Sam's hat back on his head and turned back to Jack.

Mouth dry again, Jack swallowed hard, pulled off his shirt, and spread his legs, wanting to give Castiel whatever he wanted. Castiel's hard look softened and he came to Jack's side, sitting next to him and putting an arm around him. He tugged Jack closer and kissed him deeply, tongue tasting every corner of Jack's mouth, making him moan and open wider. Jack rested his hands on Castiel's shoulders, well aware the other man was still dressed.

Castiel dropped a hand to Jack's cock and he gasped at the firm stimulation, pulling away and leaning back on his hands. Castiel nudged his legs wider apart and he knew Sam could see everything. Jack moaned, feeling open and vulnerable, but trusting Castiel.

Letting go, Castiel turned back to the bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, quickly and efficiently securing Jack to the bed before leaning in to give him a tender kiss. Jack moaned against his soft lips. He could taste that all day long and never get tired of it. “You can get off on only prostate stimulation,” said Castiel as he pulled away.

“I get off on a lot of things,” grinned Jack.

Castiel watched his face as he raked his nails down Jack’s chest. Screwing his eyes shut, Jack groaned and arched up against his hand, cock swelling at the sensation. Leaning down, Castiel bathed the abused flesh with his warm tongue, making Jack moan and twist with the sensations. It seemed Castiel knew every kink and desire.

Castiel’s hand bypassed his cock and stroked his entrance. Arching his back against the pleasure, Jack spread his legs even wider. Knowing Sam was watching every touch and stroke just made him hotter and he moaned loudly for Sam’s benefit. Castiel’s fingers withdrew long enough to apply some lube, then pressed inside of him and scissored slowly.

Jack writhed under the touch but wanted more. “Please, Cas,” he begged softly.

Castiel freed himself  and moved between Jack’s thighs. Jack opened his eyes again to watch him, marvelling at how collected Castiel was, even here. One of these days he needed to tie Castiel down and unwind him himself. Castiel tore open a condom as he watched Jack.

"I’m clean," panted Jack.

"Not taking the chance." Castiel lifted Jack's hips. He cried out as Castiel pressed inside.

“So good,” he groaned as Castiel pushed himself deeper. Jack knew he had to be just as aroused as the rest of them, if not more so after what he'd been doing. Spreading even wider and tugging at the cuffs, Jack arched up against him, loud as Castiel snapped his hips, driving him brutally into the bed.

"Please," cried Jack, needing release. Castiel ignored the plea, hands planted on either side of Jack's chest. He leaned forward and nipped the tender flesh of Jack's neck. Jack threw his head back, offering everything, heart beating out of his chest. Castiel bit hard, causing a strangled yell as the bite turned to sucking, marking him. Letting up, Castiel raised his head and Jack felt the rush of warmth as he came. For a moment he imagined being filled with Castiels cum, dripping with it, and the thought made him moan wantonly, even as Castiel carefully pulled out, keeping one hand on the condom until he was free and could drop the condom in the bin.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Castiel watching him again, cock already tucked away. It made his heart skip with desire tinged with sadness; he knew Castiel could never really be his. Looking past the foot of the bed he could see Sam, eyes blown with lust, the sheen of sweat slick on his body, cock straining against its confinement.

Castiel followed his gaze. Gracefully getting up, he walked to Sam, producing another condom from his pocket. Leaving the ring on for the moment, he slid the condom on with some lube.  Jack whimpered and rocked his hips, needing. Working efficiently, Castiel freed Sam from the ropes. Sam pulled the gag free and strode to Jack with an almost terrifying look of need and purpose.

Before Jack could even brace himself, Sam was on top of him, hands squeezing Jack's thighs as he pushed himself inside. Jack cried out as Sam stretched him, seeming to fill every space. "Yes," Jack groaned as Sam started to move.

"Sam." Castiel’s voice was soft, but carried authority. Sam pulled out. He hissed as Castiel carefully removed the ring and applied a bit more lube to both of them. Giving Sam a nod, he moved to Jack's side as Sam plunged inside again.

A moment later Jack felt Castiel's mouth on his cock. Jack cried out as his tongue swiped the underside of his cock, rocking hard against the excess of stimulation they both provided.

The world whited as he came deep down Castiels throat, shaking with the force of his orgasm. He slumped on the bed, dimly aware of Sam following him over the edge. Castiel freed him from the cuffs as Sam settled on one side of him. It was a good thing he'd ridden so badly; he might not be able to stand tomorrow, let alone ride.

Castiel lay out on the other side of him, Sam's long arm stretching across them both. Jack had no idea how long this could last, but he'd enjoy the ride as long as he could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Jadeykins for giving me a beta!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel share a night while Sam and Jack have their own.

Castiel let himself into Dean's room. Dean lay slouched on the bed, idly flipping channels. And half-drunk by the look of things. Castiel set his hat on the dresser and undid his shirt buttons as he made his way to Dean's side.

"Not spending the night with Captain Happy Pants?" asked Dean without looking at him.

"No." Castiel pulled off his shirt and slid into bed next to Dean, pulling him against his chest. He leaned down to kiss his neck. "An open relationship will not work if you get jealous of my other partners."

Dean leaned up and captured Castiel's lips. Castiel kissed him back, taking the remote from him and turning the TV off before tossing it on the other, empty, bed. Sam had already made plans to be elsewhere for the night.

Twisting, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck. Castiel pushed them over and slid a leg between Dean's, dragging his thigh across Dean's growing erection. Dean moaned against his lips.

“Let me take care of you," said Castiel softly.

Nodding, Dean started on the buttons of his shirt. Castiel watched him, noting the slight trembling in his fingers as the buttons slipped through the fabric.He swallowed with eyes downcast, his hips rocking slowly against Castiel's leg.

Castiel kissed his neck again, running soothing hands down arms tense with anticipation. "I am here," he breathed softly into his ear.

Dean turned his head and kissed him quickly before pulling his t-shirt over his head. Castiel got up and quickly shed his clothes before settling behind Dean and tugging him into his lap, wrapping his arms around the rider’s chest. Dean moaned and dropped his head back against Castiel's shoulder as he gently stroked his chest. Castiel could feel the muscles loosening as he relaxed against him. "Cas I'm gonna fall asleep you keep doing that," Dean mumbled.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Dunno."

"Then sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Castiel shifted them down onto the bed and spooned around Dean as he pulled the covers over them both. He kissed Dean’s ear and settled into the pillow, falling asleep with Dean's heart beating under his hand.

***

Castiel woke some time later to Dean’s warm kiss on his lips and his hand wrapped around his cock.  He moaned and ran a hand down Dean’s back, squeezing his ass. Dean moaned against his lips.Castiel nibbled the bottom one and rolled them over, thrusting his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean groaned needfully and thrust up against him.

Castiel loved the taste of Dean, all alcohol and pride. Dean opened himself to Castiel, one hand fumbling blindly with the bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. Castiel broke the kiss to reach for a condom as well. Dean’s green eyes watched him, but didn’t complain.

Rolling Dean onto his side, Castiel slipped behind him, nibbling his neck as he dropped a hand to prepare him. Dean moaned and spread his legs. “Cas…” he groaned roughly.

“I have you,” assured Castiel in his ear. Holding Dean in place, he slipped on the condom and worked his way inside. Dean groaned again and tried to relax as he pressed deeper. Castiel moaned himself at the tight heat, biting at his shoulder.

Dean pushed back, rocking against Castiel. Grabbing a pillow to put under his hips, Castiel  pushed him onto his stomach, thrusting hard and grunting with the effort. Hands twisting in the sheets, he groaned against the bed. “Harder,” he gasped.

Castiel did so, driving Dean hard into the bed until he felt him tense beneath him. “It’s okay,” he said, leaning forward. “You can come.”

There was a strangled cry as Dean did so. Castiel kept plowing into him through his orgasm until his own body tensed and he came hard, collapsing against Dean’s back.

“Mmf, Cas…heavy,” mumbled Dean.

Castiel rolled them back to the side and carefully pulled out. He kissed Dean’s ear before getting up to dispose of the condom. Dean snuggled into the blankets. Castiel kissed his cheek and watched him fall asleep before getting his clothes on and slipping out the door. Their relationship was complicated, that was true, and made even more so now by the presence of one Jack Harkness.

* * *

 

Jack walked into the bar, pinching the bridge of this nose. It was late, but he couldn't sleep. The say had been spent watching the other riders since he hadn’t qualified. And a lot of time watching Castiel do his work as a rodeo clown. He couldn’t help but notice the grace he had in all his movements. Dangerous thoughts, really, especially as he’d noticed the look between Dean and Castiel when Dean picked himself up from his ride.

There was no sign of Castiel or Dean in the bar, but Sam was in a corner, leaning over a book. At least he would provide a good distraction. Jack got two beers and brought one to him. "Whatcha working on?"

Sam looked up. "Nothing." He slid the book quickly into his bag as Jack sat down across from him.

"You had a good ride today," smiled Jack, watching him.

"Not good enough," said Sam, sipping the beer.

"Well, I could take your mind off things." He raised his eyebrows encouragingly, leaning forward.

Sam gave a small smile and shook his head. "We didn't wear you out last night?"

Jack leaned back and drank his own beer. "I have pretty good stamina."

Sam picked up his bag. "Okay. Your room."

Jack led the way. Sam dropped his bag by the door as Jack watched him, unbuttoning his shirt. Sam sat on the end of the bed and he leaned in to kiss him. Sam pushed off his outer shirt and coat. Jack moaned into the kiss as larger man grabbed his t-shirt and hauled him into bed, rolling on top of him.

Gasping, Jack rocked up against the bigger man while Sam bruised his lips with the intensity of his kiss. Sam yanked his belt and pants open with needful hunger.

"Sam," Jack moaned against him. Sam worried his bottom lip in his teeth as he pulled Jack’s pants and underwear off. Jack's heart leapt in his chest as he felt the power in Sam’s body. Jack wanted this, to forget his own troubles for a while.

Sam's mouth moved south. Jack tangled his hands in Sam's long hair. "Yes," he breathed. Sam knelt and wrapped his lips around Jack's cock. Jack cried out against the wet heat and thrust up, needing more.

Jack was so distracted by Sam's wicked mouth, he didn’t even realize Sam had the lube out until he felt slick fingers pressed against his entrance. He cried out, rocking between Sam's mouth and fingers, pleasure washing over him in waves until it was all too much and he came.

Sam swallowed all of it, leaving Jack panting and pushing him off as he whimpered from the touch. Pulling off, he kissed Jack while taking off his own pants. Jack pushed his tongue into Sam's mouth, tasting himself.

"Can I...?" asked Sam when he pulled away.

"You wanna ride, cowboy?" Jack teased, rolling onto his hands and knees and crawling further up the bed.

Sam followed him and settled behind him. There was the crinkle of a condom.  Jack sighed happily as Sam pushed his way inside, being careful. Soon though, he was working Jack with a steady rhythm. "Mmm, harder, Sam."

Keeping him on his knees, Sam drove him hard, grabbing Jack's shoulder to hold him in place. Jack could feel his arms trembling, but it felt so good, Sam driving into him over and over again, filling him up. His favorite way to forget anything else but the moment.

Sam came with a groan. Jack was momentarily enveloped by his collapsing body before he rolled panting to the side. Jack rolled over to kiss him. "Stay tonight?"

Sam nodded and wrapped one of Jack's hands in his. Jack watched him fall asleep, guilt worming past the pleasure as he watched the younger man. Was he only sleeping with him because he reminded him in some ways of what he’d so recently lost? Sam mumbled into the pillow and Jack drew the blanket over them both, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He thought of Castiel, and those blue eyes. It was an embarrassment of riches, really, both these men. And Dean, if he could corner that green-eyed beauty for ten minutes sometime. He sighed and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. They had their tight friendship, the last thing they needed was him making a bigger mess than he probably already had. Feeling Sam's warm hand in his though, he knew he wouldn't stay away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to jadeykins for looking this over for me.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
